Flowers
by A Shadow Rose
Summary: Nothing but fluff. Rocket decides to take Tia out on a date when they get back to Akillian and where does he take her? One-shot. Just after the end of Season 1. Rocket x Tia. Again, nothing but fluff.


**Flowers**

Steam poured out of the bathroom when the door opened and Tia walked out. She had just had a terrible training session and Aarch acted like they were still in the football season. It had been about two months since they'd won the galactic football cup and everyone on the team had thought it meant they would have a break from the hard training they had done just before the finals.

Her hair was damp and the blonde mass curled ever so slightly at the ends and she was fully dressed, in case Mei had come into their room while she'd been in the shower. She kept rubbing her hair and almost missed the flowers on the table. Tia stopped what she was doing and frowned at them. _They weren't there when I went in... _She thought to herself and went over to look at them.

It was a truly beautiful bouquet, all of them perfect, bright and in bloom. The flowers were a deep orange on the edges of the petals, gradually turning to yellow in the middle, speckled with white dots. Amongst the green leaves was a small white card and Tia smiled, already knowing who could've sent them.

_They bloomed sometime before training and I think that they're beauty is almost as great as yours. I hope you'll see them and think of me. -R_

Tia turned the card around her fingers, the grin never leaving her face. Just like the flowers, the card smelt heavenly... and faintly of him. They were already in a vase made of some kind of shiny metal that she could see her face and smile in. The vase only helped accentuate the bright perfection of the flowers and she moved them over slightly, paranoid that they might fall from the edge.

There was a buzzing at the door and she heard the clink as the door slide open. "I'm glad you got them. Do you like them?" A soft voice came from the doorway and Tia turned to face Rocket. He was looking up at her, his gold eyes trained in her, a faint, shy smile on his lips. Slowly she walked over to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "They're beautiful, thank you." The man blushed, looking at his feet though the smile got bigger and Tia laughed under her breath.

Rocket looked up at her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing now?" Tia turned around to face her captain. "Nothing," She felt a blush come over her cheeks. "Why?" Rocket shrugged, looking at the ground again. "Well I wondered if you wanted to come a walk with me," Rocket didn't look up, panic sweeping over him when he heard no reply.

"Okay." His head shot up, looking at her, green eyes locking with his. He smiled, showing off white teeth and started gently pulling her out of her room, getting closer and closer to him. "Let's go," He whispered in her ear, smiling at the blush spreading over Tia's cheeks.

"Seriously, Rocket where are you taking me?" Tia groaned a little, still being lead by Rocket over snow covered hills. "Just a little further, trust me." He called back, smirking a little as she let out another groan. It had been a while since he'd been there. When he was a child, his father would sometimes take him there, though a lot of the time he went by himself. For a while he had wanted to take her here, a special place just for them now that D'jok and Microice knew about his cave.

Tia sighed, her legs starting to ache. They had been walking for almost an hour and they had had training before that. Rocket stopped suddenly and looked back at her, beaming. He jogged back to her, that irresistible smile still on his face. His hands covered his eyes and she sighed, turning her head in the direction of his. "What are you doing?" Tia asked and Rocket said nothing, smiling slightly at the cute frown on her face. He leaned in, "Just trust me Tia." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently, smiling at her blush. "Just a little further, okay?" He started leading her again. "I want it to be a surprise." He kept leading her forward, his arms locked on hers, guiding her through the snow, holding her when she stumbled.

Rocket stopped and Tia slipped slightly. His hands fell away from her face and she turned to thank him but froze. Rocket was still smiling, though it started to melt when he saw Tia, frozen like the snow around them. "What is this place?" She whispered, not able to tear her eyes away. "Before the ice age, these used to be mountain springs. And now..." Rocket reached over, rubbing snow off a small box near their feet. "It's one of your hiding places?" Rocket turned to his girlfriend, enjoying the smirk on her face. "Do you even know how to skate?" He questioned her, watching the smirk melt and the blush come back. "I'll take that as a no." Rocket got up holding two pairs of skates, watching his girlfriend squirm. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Rocket grabbed her hands, gently pulling her down the slope with him. Tia hung back a little, biting her lip. Rocket stepped out onto the ice, doing a quick lap. "Showing off?" Tia teased. "Stalling sweetie?" Rocket shot back and Tia blushed. "Why don't you trust me?" He pouted; glad when he saw her smile slightly. Gently, he started pulling her down onto the ice, gripping tightly while Tia slipped, stumbled and squealed, sometimes cursing under her breath. Slowly, they made their way out into the centre of the ice and Rocket smirked. "Look at that. You've managed to get all the way to the middle of the rink. Congratulations." He smiled and Tia grinned, her cheeks slightly flushed. He put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into his golden eyes. Tia stopped giggling, her eyes connecting with his, watching him slowly lean in. She leaned up as well, her eyes fluttering shut.

Their lips met, spreading warmth through her, a sensation she craved on Akillian. She knew it was probably only seconds but to them it felt like hours. Hours of happiness, peacefulness and joy that they shared. All she could think about was him- and a tiny thought drifting through her empty mind, _and everything started with flowers..._


End file.
